Do You Want Me?
by Lady Kenobi
Summary: Song-fic. James le declara su amor a Lily, pero ¿como reaccionará ella? Continuación a petición de ustedes!
1. Do You Want Me?

One-shot y song-fic. La canción es Do You Want Me? de Hilary Duff. James y Lily les pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Disfruten este pequeño fic y antes de irse dejen un review.

_Lady Kenobi_

_**Do You Want Me?**_

****

_I cry like a baby when I don't get my way_

_Do you want me?_

_I won't apologize when I make a mistake_

_Do you want me?_

-Evans- gritó James mientras corría por el pasillo tratando de alcanzar a Lily

-Potter aléjate de mi, jamás te creí capaz de hacerme eso- dijo Lily dejando de caminar par hacerle frente a James

-Lily, olvida lo que pasó

-Sólo lo olvidaré si me pides perdón- gritó Lily empujando a James

-Jamás - dijo James mirándo a los ojos a Lily

_I got scars on my heart and they won't go away_

_I'm looking for someone to take them from me_

_Everyone knows I'm little insane_

_Do you want me?_

- Solo quiero que me ames- murmuró James

-Claro, de seguro tu "amor"- dijo Lily mirándolo con enojo y haciendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra- es una más de tu bromas

-Me hieres cuando me dices que mi amor es una broma- dijo James seriamente

-Mentiras son las que salen de tu boca- dijo Lily dándole la espalda

-Se que todos saben que soy un loco, que estoy un poquito mal, pero te amo - dijo James tomando del brazo a Lily

_Oh, I try to be normal_

_I try to put one foot in front of the other_

_I feel you don't even know I'm alive_

_I open my mouth 'cause I waiting for your love fall from the sky_

-Te lo creería si cambiaras- dijo Lily tomando con sus manos la cara de James

-Trato de ser una persona normal, pero a veces siento que no sabes que estoy vivo- dijo este mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón

-Si fueras diferente te amaría- dijo Lily empezando a temblar

-Te estoy hablando por que he esperado que tu amor caiga del cielo hacia mí durante estos siete años- dijo James tomándola de la mano

_I feel you think that I'm out of my mind_

_And maybe you're scare to be right_

_But you'll never know 'till you get me alone_

_Do you want me?_

-Estás loco- dijo Lily tratando de alejarse de él

-¿Me quieres?- murmuró James en el oído de Lily

-No lo sé

-¿Por que siempre tienes miedo de estar en lo correcto?- preguntó James viendo a través de esos ojos verdes llenos de confusión

_I'll tell it to you straight so it can't get worse_

_Do you want me?_

_I wanna show you me, but first things first_

_Do you want me?_

-No, pero aún no creo que esto sea real- dijo Lily negando con su cabeza

-¿Qué cosa crees que no es real?- dijo James acercándose más a ella

-Que me lo estés diciendo después de tanto enfrente de mí- dijo Lily empezando a llorar

-No has respondido, ¿me quieres?

_I'm looking for a savior to save my soul_

_All the damage that I've done has left a big hole_

_Everybody knows I want someone to hold_

_Do you want me?_

-Necesito que me salves el alma- dijo James después de no obtener respuesta alguna

-Déjame ir- dijo Lily soltándose de James y alejándose poco a poco de él

-Todos saben que quiero a alguien para abrazar, para no sentirme solo. Perdona todo el daño que te he hecho- siguió James sin moverse de su lugar

-Has dejado un hoyo profundo que no creo que puedas atravesar - respondió Lily quedándose quieta

-¿Me quieres?- volvió a preguntar James caminando hacia ella hasta quedar enfrente de ella

_Oh, I try to be normal_

_I try to put one foot in front of the other_

_I feel you don't even know I'm alive_

_I open my mouth 'cause I waiting for your love fall from the sky_

-Trataré de ser como quieres pero hazme sentir que estoy vivo- gritó James después de varios segundos arrodillándose ante Lily

_I feel you think that I'm out of my mind_

_And maybe you're scare to be right_

_But you'll never know 'till you get me alone_

_You're looking at me strange like you don't know my name_

-¿James?- dijo Lily incrédula al ver a un chico muy diferente al orgulloso de James Potter

_You're looking at me strange like you don't know my name_

_You're looking at me strange like it's some kind of phase_

_You're looking at me strange like you want me to change_

-Escucha- dijo Lily rápidamente levantado a James del suelo mirándolo como a un extraño- tengo un sueño donde amo con todo el corazón a un chico llamado el cual cambiaría todo por mí. Jamás me deja pues él me ama y yo también. No solo lo quiero sino que lo amo con todo mi corazón, mi ser. ¿Lo conoces, lo conozco?

-Lily, lo conocerás- dijo James acercándose a su cara.

Ambos se perdieron en algo más que un simple beso que los unía por primera vez y que jamás los iba a separar.


	2. She Loves You

Después de un largo rato de ausencia he decidido continuar con un capítulo más esta historia. Me fue difícil pues había planeado que solo fuera un one-shot, pero al tocar la canción de este capítulo en piano, me vino la inspiración. Dependiendo de los reviews que lleguen y de la inspiración que surja en el momento adecuado, seguiré.

Pensaba actualizarlo el 14 de febrero, pero por problemas con mi computadora no se pudo hasta el día de hoy. Aun así es mi regalo de San Valentín. La canción de este capítulo es **She Loves You** de mi grupo # 1: **The Beatles**!

Antes de contestar los reviews que me dejaron quiero agradecer mucho el apoyo que me dieron, no se como agradecérselos, me dieron mucho ánimo y ganas de seguirle dando duro a mis historias y por supuesto para continuar este song-fic. Estoy muy orgullosa de este fic pues nunca había escrito tan profundo sin planeármelo como lo hice aquella vez. Espero que este capítulo alcance el nivel del otro o hasta lo supere.

**Anna-Black22**.- Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic. Espero que te guste mucho la continuación, ahora ya podrás saber que paso después de…En fin disfruta el fic y te mando muchos besos!

**Ely-Barchu**.- Aunque no te he podido ver en el Messenger, espero q te guste la continuación del fic! Besos!

**Syringen**.- Andrea, q bueno q te haya gustado mucho mi fic y el final q siempre q lo vuelvo a leer me sorprende, jaja. La canción la canta Hilary Duff y se llama así la canción: Do You Want Me? Es de su reciente Cd.

**Xkari18**.- Pienso que la pareja de Lily y James es una de las mejores q hay. Este capítulo como verás no esta tan apegado a la canción como el otro, era mi primer song-fic pero ahora utilizo la canción en este capítulo no tan apegado. Que bueno por el otro lado q te haya gustado la redacción y la profundidad de la historia. Es la más profunda q he escrito, eres la única q me dijo de esos aspectos. Muchas gracias. Saludos y espero q te guste este capítulo!

**Mary93**.- Q bueno q te encanto el song-fic y aquí tienes la continuación. Saludos!

**josesita.**- Me daré una vuelta por tu historia en especial por ser de Lily y James. Aquí esta la continuación. Q bueno q te haya gustado mucho y pues espero q suceda lo mismo en este capítulo. Besos!

**Fernanda**.- Si, el fic es muy hermoso. Espero q te guste la continuación. Besos!

_Lady Kenobi_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2: She Loves You**

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

James se levantó sin saber si lo que había vivido había en sueño o no. Era tan irreal que decidió ir a comprobarlo por sí mismo. Tomó su túnica colocándosela delicadamente y observándose, cuando podía, su gran cuerpo en el espejo. Bajó por las escaleras, tratando de no despertar a nade en su dormitorio. Mientras tanto tenía miedo de haberse equivocado al darle su amor a la chica de su vida. Estaba tan confuso y más cuando le sorprendió lo que vio.

You think you lost your love,  
When I saw her yesterday.  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say.  
She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

-James- exclamó una chica pelirroja a un James que se había quedado como estatua al verla a ella.

-Te ves maravillosa hoy- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Te amo- dijo ella mientras se empezaban a besar

"_Deberías estar feliz por estar con ella" _pensó James

-Yo igual- respondió este tomándola de la mano- sabes hoy es sábado y tenía planeado ir a algún lugar, claro si no tienes que estudiar……

¡Para nada- replicó muy feliz Lily

-Entonces te voy a preparar una sorpresa- dijo James saliendo de la sala común

She said you hurt her so  
She almost lost her mind.  
She said to let you know  
You're not the hurting kind.  
She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

-Sabes nunca creería que pasaría esto algún día- comentó Lily mientras caminaba abrazada de James ante las miradas celosas de algunas fans del buscador

¿Por qué- preguntó miedoso James observándola detenidamente

-Me habías herido tanto que sentía que estaba perdida, llegué a pensar durante mucho tiempo que si salía contigo me ibas a lastimar. Pensaba que eras del tipo de chico que lastimaba a las chicas dejándolas.

-Jamás haría eso contigo mi Lily- dijo este besándola en la frente

-Ahora lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo sinceramente

-Sabes, te amo de aquí- dijo él señalando su corazón- hacia el fin del mundo

-James eso se escuchó muy bonito- replicó Lily- ahora mi caballero¿a dónde vamos?

-Como es una sorpresa no te puedo decir- respondió James sacando una pañoleta del pantalón de su uniforme- cierra los ojos

Lily inmediatamente cerró sus grandes esmeraldas para que James pudiera colocarle la pañoleta

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And with a love like that  
You know you should be glad.

James aprovechó que Lily no veía para sacar el mapa merodeador para comprobar que no hubiera nadie como Filch en el pasillo cerca de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. James dijo el hechizo como un murmullo y lentamente empezó a guiar a Lily por el largo túnel para guiarla a Honeydukes.

-James- dijo Lily después de estar varias horas caminando lentamente por el túnel¿en dónde estamos?

-Confía en mí- replicó James tranquilizándola- falta poco para llegar

-Espero que no sea algo ilegal- dijo con un gran cinismo

-Tu novio es el rompe reglas número uno- se rió James provocado la risa de Lily

And now it's up to you,  
I think it's only fair,  
Pride can hurt you, too,  
Apologize to her  
Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

-James- dijo un despachador joven en la bodega de Honeydukes.

-Shh!.- indicó James mientras Lily giraba la cabeza tratando de saber quien era el que había hablado

-Ya- murmuró este subiendo las escaleras seguido de James y Lily

-Dos de esos- dijo James sin emitir ningún sonido solo moviendo sus labios indicando dos algodones de azúcar

-Ok- respondió el otro por medio de señas dejando en sus manos ambos algodones

El chico les abrió la puerta para que James pudiera indicar el camino a Lily y sostener sus golosinas

-Casi llegamos- dijo inocentemente Lily pensando que seguían dentro de Hogwarts

-Ya casi- dijo este tratando de buscar a una joven vendedora de flores que luego se establecía en el pueblo de Hosmeade.

Logro localizar a la joven vendedora y le compró de todo tipo de flores a Lily por medio de señas. Una ventaja de escaparse algunas veces a Hosmeade era que ya todos los conocían a él y a Sirius, por lo tanto después de tanto tiempo de verlo solo esperando al amor de su vida, verlo con la chica que amaba merecía que le dieran las cosas gratis.

James siguió caminando hacia que llegó a un prado alejado del pueblo y de la casa de los sustos.

-Ahora ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo James quitándole delicadamente la pañoleta de los ojos de Lily

¡James- exclamó sorprendida Lily- esto es maravilloso, aunque claro no es Hogwarts. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Hosmeade

¡QUE- gritó esta

-Si, estamos en Hosmeade

¿Cómo llegamos aquí- preguntó Lily

-Pasadizos secretos que solo los merodeadores conocemos como la palma de nuestras manos

-Pero James, si descubren que estamos fuera de Hogwarts nos van a expulsar- comentó Lily escandalizada

-No nos van a descubrir- dijo este con gran seguridad

-Oh James- suspiró esta sonrojada¿qué escondes atrás de ti?

-Yo- dijo este como si nada supiera

-Jaja, el maestro del engaño no me puede engañar

-Esto es para la novia más maravillosa del mundo- dijo James entregándole su respectivo algodón y sus flores

-James, me dejas sin palabras- replicó Lily oliendo las flores- cumpliste la promesa que hiciste ayer cuando te me declaraste, haz cambiado

-Perdona todo lo que te he hecho- dijo este acercándose lentamente a ella.

Lentamente le fue tomando el rostro, dejándose hipnotizar por los ojos de Lily. Lily sentía que el corazón se le salía pues latía rápidamente

-Te amo y eso es lo que vale- dijo esta cerrando los ojos mientras los labios de ambos se unían para darse un beso profundo y muy deseado para ambos.

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And with a love like that  
You know you should be glad.  
With a love like that  
You know you should be glad.  
With a love like that,  
You know you should  
Be Glad!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah!

James y Lily después de terminar de darse la gran serie de besos que habían estado esperando durante varios años se dedicaron a platicar más sobre ellos mismos. No querían separarse y el tiempo se les hacía que pasaba lentamente. Lily estaba recostada sobre el pecho de James y este se dedicaba a besarle la frente y a acariciaba el pelo de color fuego que ella poseía. Ambos estaban felices por saber que su amor era correspondido. La brisa de esa tarde de marzo atestiguaba el gran amor que ambos se sentían. El amor que iba a durar toda una eternidad. Lily y James.


End file.
